Summer Bummer
by nghtskies
Summary: She just wants her baby boy back, and if she had to send him to a place she hasn't been in fourteen years to have him realize he's on a dangerous course, then she will. (Full Summary Inside)


**A/N:** Okay, I guess I am an addict for writing Jackie and Hyde fics bc this is like the third WIP I'm posting and I still have fics in my drafts saved that I'm waiting to post. Idk the two of them just get my creativity rolling and I can't fight it! So thank you for clicking on my latest project!

**Few housekeeping things:** This is an AU! So it does not follow the timeline of the show although some events from the show may appear through out the fic. In this fic, Jackie moved away from Point Place at the beginning of her freshman year, thus she didn't date Kelso or become involved with the gang or know them. (I know the show says they met in middle school, but they also said the gang only met Jackie when she started dating Kelso so I'm going with that.) In this AU, Jackie might appear a bit more wild, and that's mostly because of the crowd she hung around once she left. She still is the Jackie we know and love, just one that has extremely horrible coping mechanisms. That being said, I do hope you enjoy the fic and leave feedback!

**Summary: **She was the daughter of a fallen politician who became one of his best friends' stepsister practically overnight. He could write a novel about why he should despise her, about how she has ruined the entire mojo of his gang of friends, yet he finds himself constantly falling in between her legs.

**Chapter One: Born with a Void**

Her daddy always told her to do anything necessary to get what you want.

Her mother always said nothing compared to a glamorous life.

She lived by these rare pieces of advice every moment of her seventeen years of life because other than the expensive clothing, cars, and shoes, that's all her parents gave her.

They were too busy for her, simple as that and she didn't blame them. Her dad worked hard to provide for his family; hell, campaigns wouldn't just run themselves. Her mom worked hard to make the life of a socialite and a congressman's wife appear beautiful and easy; so who could blame her if she found release in a bottle?

They weren't perfect parents.

They'd miss so many birthdays, she's lost count. They weren't home most of the time leaving the mansion and her in the care of their help. Yet despite their faults and absence, she loved them both dearly.

Besides, how could she complain when she always had the latest fashion collection in her wardrobe, drove the nicest car in her entire private school, and was the most desired girl in their social circle? Who needed active parents when she set fashion trends?

She remembered when her father first got elected; the look of unadulterated joy on both of her parents' faces, them moving from that god awful town in Wisconsin, and the glamorous life that followed. Her father got his dream job; she got a shiny new school with people just like her, with the _elite._ It was blissful being surrounded by her own kind. These teenagers were like her, glamorous with absent parents. Not only did they understand her, they helped her.

She remembered the first charity ball she had to attend. Her dad encouraged her to mingle, so, like a good daughter, she did. There she met her true peers, and as time passed and she hung out with them more and more, they introduced her to the many escapes of life. They introduced her to smoking so much pot that she could feel every molecule in her body vibrate, to drinking until she couldn't remember the aching hole in her chest, to taking such a mix of pills that she became numb to the outside world.

On paper, her habits sounded unfavorable but the feelings they gave her, the relief they brought her, was astounding. Besides, who would catch her, scold her?

Her daddy was too busy. Her mother was too drunk.

So when she drank until her vision was blurred, smoked until the only thing she breathed in was weed, and took pills that made her stay up for days at a time, she had no regrets. When she let her rich, handsome boyfriend fuck her in her pretty red mustang convertible, she had no regrets. When she partied so hard, she ended up spending her Sunday mornings vomiting whatever she put in her body, she had no regrets.

She was living _the_ life, her life, and it was amazing.

Well, until her dear daddy got arrested.

She remembered when the cop cars first showed to their mansion. The bright colors of red and blue that filled the night sky; the anxiety she felt in the pit of her stomach as her live in maid answered the door. At first, she thought that they somehow found out about her unsavory habits, that they were here to arrest her because she possessed so many drugs it was entirely illegal.

Yet as the pushed passed the elder maid, waving a warrant in their baffled faces, she saw her perfect life crumble.

As she heard the metal clink of handcuffs snapping onto her daddy's wrist, saw the unshed tears in her mother's honey gaze, and smelled the stale damp air of the night watching the officers shove her daddy into the back of a police cruiser, she knew her astonishing, glamorous life was over.

The press had a field day.

Apparently, her dear daddy was embezzling money, lots of it.

They dragged him through the dirt, happily, like he was a pig getting ready to be slaughtered and they were promised the first piece of bacon.

Maybe he was everything they said he was; a crook, a thief, a no good lying and screaming politician.

But he was still her daddy.

When they were done slandering her daddy, ripping the name Jack Burkhart to streads, they then moved onto her family, onto _her_.

They questioned her mother's involvement. They questioned _her_ involvement. They accused her of turning a blind eye to her daddy's crooked actions just because he bought her pretty things.

She wanted to scream out that she was _seventeen_. How could she know that the money she was spending was dirty, was stolen? She barely knew the number to her daddy's safe, much less his business dealings, but the press didn't care.

They didn't care that she was a teenage girl that lost her father. No, to them she was the latest story, their big break, and she **hated** it.

So she tried to do what she always did when she couldn't control something, spend her time in a drug and alcohol induced haze with her friends, but her dear friends wanted nothing to do with her.

They couldn't align themselves with the daughter of a criminal, and she understood that.

Still, it didn't stop the looks of dismissal from causing her heart to ache.

But, she didn't let it get her down. She still had the prettiest car, the cutest clothes, and a rich, pretty boyfriend, yet slowly she lost each of those things as well.

Her car went first.

The police claimed it was evidence, but she knew their claim was bullshit.

The boyfriend was next; he claimed that her family drama was too much to be around.

Her clothes were last; she had to discard most of them when her mother burst into her room one day telling her that they were taking an extensive vacation and to pack light as possible.

She knew they were running, and she wanted to fight against her mother with every fiber of her being. They were supposed to stay, to be the support system that her daddy needed in the worst time of his life. He gave them the world, and they were repaying him by fleeing, but at the desperate look in her mother's gaze she submitted and packed.

She ignored the fact that they were conveniently in Mexico when the date of her daddy's trial came.

She ignored the guilt that came with that realization.

She ignored the tiny detail that her mother was now only going by her maiden name.

She even ignored the tacky man her mother started to date in the blistering heat of Campeche until it was too late.

Suddenly, she found herself on a plane to the states in between her mother and a snoring old lady, simply because her mother decided that she was in love with the most tackiest man on earth and she wanted to marry him.

She wanted to scream at her mother, to tell her that she was being idiotic, that they should be going back to the states to visit her dad, to pick up the pieces of their glamorous life. They shouldn't be heading back to that god awful town in Wisconsin, to live with a tacky man and his daughter. But she didn't say anything, she did what she did best, smiled and admired her mother's magnificent tan.

Yet as she sat on the uncomfortable coach plane seat, she knew her glamorous life was gone.

* * *

When Bob announced he was getting remarried, it was a shock to everyone including his only daughter.

Hyde remembered how in the early morning of the start of a new week, Donna came storming into the basement, skin flushed from the Wisconsin summer heat wave, eyes blazing with suppressed frustration and rage. It was the first time he'd seen her since she left to spend the summer with her mother in California, and he expected her to greet the group with her usual playful grin and shoves but that was not the case. She greeted the guys in the room with a loud explanation.

"My dad has lost his _freaking_ mind!"

At this, the guys let out a collective groan and all shook their heads at their only girl friend knowing that she was about to start a heated tangent and wouldn't stop until Eric either distracted her or said something stupid. It wasn't like they didn't care about her issues, they did, but they didn't want to spend the last few days of summer listening to her rant.

"C'mon Big Red, do we have to do this now? There's a _Charlie's Angels_ marathon on." Kelso whined, and Hyde couldn't help but snort at the way Donna shoved him nearly off of the ragged couch as she plopped down beside him, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, shut up, Kelso. I have more serious issues than that show about bimbos." The redhead shot back, her head turning to glare at the brown haired male beside her before she refocused her attention on her male best friend and her lanky boyfriend.

"Guys, I'm serious. When I got home, it wasn't a 'Hey I'm so happy you're back, I missed you!'. It was a 'Hey, I'm so happy you're back, you're getting a step mom and a new step sister!'."

Frowning, Hyde turned his gaze from the black and white television to the redhead, his brows furrowed in slight confusion. He knew Bob was a bit more eccentric than most, with his joyful and naive personality, and his horrendous since of style but he never pegged him as the guy that would rush into another marriage, especially when his last one had only ended a mere year ago.

"Funny, I thought Bob was making up the fact that he had a summer girlfriend." Hyde replied in his usual bored tone as he shook his head in disbelief, a slight chuckle leaving his mouth when he saw the look of agreement flash across each face in the basement.

"I know!" Donna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as her eyes rolled, "But apparently he wasn't lyin' and now I have to go with him next week to pick up our new 'family."

"Hey, maybe it won't be too bad. Maybe you'll get the sister you always wanted and you guys could exchange secrets and have naughty pillow fights." Kelso replied, a goofy grin taking over his face as a daydream played out into his brain but it was quickly cut short when Donna shoved him once more. "Damn, Donna, I was just trying to help!"

Shaking his head in disbelief of his friends idiocy, Eric scooted up from his position on the couch and offered the redhead a soft grin. "Although Kelso said it in such a dumb way, he's right. Maybe your new sister and mom will be kinda cool." He said lightly, causing Donna to shake her head in annoyance.

"I don't want to think about how good they might be right now, right now I want to forget the fact that my dad is some lovesick fool, and he's ruining the beginning of my senior year."

A slight smirk played on Hyde's lips as he stood up from his usual seat, "I can help with that." He replied, and at Donna's eager expression and the slight plea in her eyes, he knew his offer was greatly appreciated.

Now as he stood on the side steps of the Pinciotti's front porch with the Formans plus Kelso and Fez beside him, he found himself wondering just who would step out of Bob's car that had just pulled into the driveway. Yet, his wandering thoughts were put a halt as two sets of tanned legs stepped out of the steel grey vehicle.

The first thing he noticed was Donna's annoyed expression as she approached the group.

The second thing he noticed was Bob's boastful smile as he practically bounced around the car, opening the trunk to start and get out the ladies' luggage.

The final thing he noticed were the two women, no _sirens_, who were leisurely making their way to the front porch.

When they first stepped out of the car, Hyde was sure his shades were playing tricks on him. They looked absolutely sinful.

It was the only way to describe women who were _that _good looking, who moved _that_ graceful.

The two women were tan from obvious time spent under a sun that was certainly not shining the same way in Wisconsin. They both had long, voluminous curled locks that fell in perfect waves to the middle of their toned backs; their bodies seemed to be clothed in flirtatious summer dresses that showed just the right amount of skin and Hyde could tell they had both had the type of bodies, most women starved themselves for. Their features were nearly identical, although the younger woman smaller in stature and in height, and they walked in such a hypnotizing rhythm each man that occupied the porch eyes followed each sway of their ample hips.

If he was a lesser man, his mouth would've dropped open in the same manner Kelso and Fez's had or he would've let out a slow whistle in the same way Eric did. But he wasn't a lesser man, so his face remained in it's usual passive expression as the two, admittedly hot, newcomers approached the group.

As they came closer with Donna in tow, he got a clearer look at their faces. The elder woman held a bright smile that showed her impossibly straight and pearly white teeth, while the younger woman (who he assumed to be her daughter) appeared to be bored by the entire situation. He could see the way his friends stood up a bit straighter as the women approached and was a bit surprised to see Red amongst the group of males that seemed to try and make themselves more appealing to the bronzed arrivers.

"Oh, lookey here Jackie! I think these are the neighbors Bob was telling us about!" The woman said once the trio arrived at the steps, her honey locks still swaying behind her, smile still wide and polite as ever.

Hyde's shade cover gaze then move to the younger woman that occupied the space beside her. From a distance, he could tell she was a hot little slip of a person, but up close she was a completely different story.

This girl in front of him wasn't the usual Point Place hot, no, she was the type of hot he'd only seen in magazines or cable TV. She was shorter than her mother, yet her tanned legs still seemed to go on for miles, and he found himself wondering if they were as soft as they appeared. Her hair was dark, but instead of making her appear paler, it seemed to complemented her olive tanned skin, and her eyes were so wide that they seemed to suck everyone around him in her orbit.

She was hot, until she parted her plush, glossed lips to speak.

"If I knew we were moving next to poor people, I would've stayed in Mexico." The younger girl responded; her expression still was light and smiling and Hyde found himself a bit stunned at her words, the previous attraction he held for her wavering slightly. So, she was the shallow type; no figure, someone that hot couldn't have the personality to match.

"Oh dear, I told you on the ride here that we had to get used to poor people, you know how Bob loves to be around charity cases!" The woman replied, and Hyde couldn't resist the eye roll that escaped him.

So, the apple didn't fall too far from the hot tree.

He looked to his friends to see if they were witnessing or hearing the same thing he was, but by their doped up expressions he could tell they hadn't heard a thing that came out of the plump, glossed covered lips. He shook his head at his friends, refusing to turn his gaze to watch the backsides of the two women that pushed passed him without a spare glance. He caught sight of Donna's narrowed eyes and could feel the air around them turn.

Fuck, it was going to be a long day.


End file.
